Frozen-Fire
by FxRobalino
Summary: Eddard Stark le ofreció un trato. El regreso seguro a los Siete Reinos pero a cambio ella tendría que casarse con su hijo, pera mantenerla bajo vigilancia en vez de matarla como quería Robert. Ella aceptó porque creía que podía trabajar en sus planes desde el interior, podía convertir al joven Lobo en su aliado. Pero no esperaba que Robb Stark no sea como los hombres que conocía.
1. Capítulo 1: Secretos

**Los****personajes****no****me****perteneces****, le****pertenecen****a George.****R. R****. Martin. La****historia****no****me****pertenece****, le****pertenece****a****rainonmonday****quien****me****dio****permiso****de****traducir****su****fantastica****historia****.**

**Frozen-Fire.**

**Cap1.- Secretos.**

Cuando aceptó el acuerdo, el matrimonio; tenía más ideas en su mente de las que había sido capaz de convertir en planes. Hace mucho tiempo que había olvidado esos sueños infantiles sobre el amor y la inocencia, por lo que consideró apropiado casarse con un hombre al que no amaba , una vez más, y esta vez no iba a enamorarse, esta vez utilizaría al hombre como Viserys le había enseñado.

Eddard Stark podía haber pensado que le estaba haciendo un favor, y mantendría su honor como el estúpido hombre que era, uno que respetaba el honor y la familia como ningún otro hombre en los Siete Reinos y en todo el mar Angosto. Había pensado que manteniéndola bajo su ojo después de la muerte del usurpador, no trataría de recuperar su legítimo lugar en el Trono. Era poco más que una niña para ellos después de todo.

Había enviado un hombre para ofrecerle un regreso seguro, para ser colocada bajo su protección, con la intención de convertirla en la esposa de su hijo mayor. Él quería enviarla a Great Keep en Winterfell, para mantenerla prisionera.

Pero ella confiaba en sus capacidades y también sabía que cualquier hombre orgulloso de llamarse a si mismo uno, era incapaz de resistirse a una mujer, que sabía cómo hacerle ver lo que ella quería que viera. Incluso un Stark podría convertirse en un aliado si movía correctamente sus fichas.

Su única demanda era traer consigo a Ser Jorah Mormont, pero le negaron tal cosa, así que solo pudo traer a Irri, Jhiqui y Doreah. Sus bebes, sus Dragones; no eran parte del acuerdo pero se los llevaría de todos modos.

No tenía miedo de Robb Stark, ella había estado casada con Khal Drogo y no importaba lo mal que hablaran de los norteños, dudaba que fuera peor que la vida de los nómadas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No hay lugar para una pomposa boda, (una boda de una reina), le dijeron. Pero pronto se dio cuenta que su boda seria en secreto. Ni siquiera Eddard Stark estaría allí para ver a su hijo casarse.

Solo Lady Catelyn estaría como testigo de su familia, y no parecía contenta con ello.

Por suerte para ella, o no, sabía qué esperar cuando se puso de pie frente al sacerdote, la noche después de su llegada a King's Landing, dentro de una pequeña posada. Había tenido una pequeña visión de su cabello castaño rojizo salvaje y ojos azules sorprendentes, su piel era casi tan pálida como la de ella, y se veía atrapado bajo su traje negro. Él era apenas mayor que ella pero más tímido y solemne.

Se le ocurrió por primera vez que él quería este matrimonio aún menos que ella. Estaba siguiendo órdenes. Pero todo el mundo jugaba bajo las reglas de la nobleza. Hubiera sido más fácil para ellos ser plebeyos y casarse por amor, que hacer lo que otros deseaban.

Su barba ayudo para que se vea como un hombre, pero podía decir que estaba enfrentando el mismo momento que ella tuvo durante su primera boda.

No le tenía lastima. Después de todo, ella había sido un peón en el juego de otras personas, y era justo que él también lo sea.

La única cosa de lo que podía estar agradecida, era que él era guapo y parecía bastante dócil, ideal para sus planes.

Dijo sus votos con una voz monótona, pero con audacia la miro a los ojos en toda la ceremonia. Ella respondió con su propia voz suave, seductora, con la esperanza que el creyese que era una mujer indefensa a pesar de las historias y rumores acerca de los Targaryen.

Le coloco la capa sobre los hombros y se convirtió en su legítima esposa, en esa habitación mal iluminada con menos lujos de los que ella hubiera esperado, pero con su promesa de protección.

– Deberían ir a su habitación – dijo Catelyn Stark en voz baja, pensando probablemente que esto no es lo que su hijo se merecía, no lo que cualquier madre quiere para sus hijos, y más si se ignoró cada una de las costumbres.

Solo los llevó a una de las habitaciones. No hubo fiesta, sin alboroto y sin el lecho de amor, porque esa noche Robb Stark la miro con los ojos de un hombre que se siente traicionado, que sentía que su deber era su castigo.

– Puedes elegir el lado de la cama – murmuro mientras sus ojos se posaban sobre las llamas bailantes del fuego.

Daenerys lo miro confundida, porque a pesar de todo ella esperaba a un hombre hambriento por sexo. Ella esperaba ser abusada por un hombre que creía era su propietario ahora. Al ver que él no la maltrataba, se dio cuenta que debía tener una razón para no acompañarla en la cama.

– Mi matrimonio fue muy breve – comentó, moviéndose cuidadosamente más cerca de él – sé que debes haber esperado una doncella joven, con su virtud intacta y pido disculpas si a causa de mi llegada, has perdido una amante – tuvo que morderse la lengua para no gritarle, que ella no había tenido un dichoso primer matrimonio, que no tenía derecho a ponerse de mal humor como un niño.

Sus fríos ojos, azules como el mar al que los Dothraki temían tanto, se clavaron en ella – no perdí ningún amante, y créeme, tu virtud es algo que no podría importarme menos – caminó alrededor de ella poniendo más distancia entre ellos, sin perder nunca el contacto visual – y sé que diste a luz un niño.

Su pecho se contrajo dolorosamente. Una cosa era aceptar la perdida de Drogo, pero perder al hijo que llevó en su vientre era otra completamente. Tal vez había subestimado al joven Lobo, él era más inteligente como para abusar de ella físicamente, pues podía hacerle aún más daño, abriendo las cicatrices de su interior.

– Duerme – ordeno señalando la cama – tenemos que salir temprano antes de que tu estancia aquí legue a los oídos de la Araña.

– Si es tan bueno como dicen, ya debe saberlo.

– Pero él no ha encontrado una razón para que funcione a su favor – inclino la cabeza – solo duerme.

Y con eso salió de la habitación dejándola sola una vez más.

Daenerys no sabía porque le dolía tanto el ser ignorada así, cuando lo último que quería sentir era ser esclavizada por otro hombre, para satisfacer todos sus deseos. Probablemente tenía algo que ver con no saber que esperar ahora que Robb Stark demostró que él no era como la mayoría de los hombres, que no iba a trabajar como ella lo había pensado.

Pero después de un largo viaje a través del mar Angosto y una boda, ella con gusto dormiría y continuaría con sus planes al día siguiente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Su nuevo caballo no era nada como Silver. Esta bestia era negra como la noche más oscura y con una débil estrella. Era fuerte y sólido como una roca, pero dócil y silencioso.

– Ustedes están acostumbradas a montar a caballo, ¿verdad? – hablo Robb en voz baja, preparando su propio caballo – vamos a tener que andar mucho para estar tan lejos de aquí como nos sea posible, al final del día.

Quería golpearlo por lo atrevido que era, por creer que era una chica que necesitaba que le digan que pensar o hacer. Ella sabía que estaban en peligro y necesitaban huir, pero lo que no sabía era que Ser Rodrick y Lady Catelyn, no iban con ellos.

– Los grupos grandes llaman más la atención – el viejo, bajo y robusto hombre, se quejó.

Robb mantuvo en silencio la inspección de los caballos y lanzó una mirada hacia ella, cuando miró su largo vestido. Estaba acostumbrada a montar a caballo, pero no a los trajes que utilizaban las damas en los Siete Reinos, y de alguna manera ella dudaba que su ropa Dothraki, fuera aprobada por la gente de allí.

Irri, Jhiqui y Doreah cabalgarían con ellos, pero ellas no estaban muy seguras acerca de hacer el viaje con un solo hombre cuidándolas, mucho menos cuando dicho hombre no parecía construido, ni tenía el pelo largo para demostrar sus habilidades en batalla. También tenían miedo de Grey Wind, el Lobo Huargo mascota de Robb, que lo seguía a todas partes.

Daenerys se rio para sus adentros al oír protestas.

– ¿Necesitas ayuda? – pregunto Robb antes de montar su caballo.

Ella exhalo un profundo suspiro y como aprendió, se montó en su caballo con tanta gracia como pudo, teniendo en cuenta su vestido, su altura y los ojos en ella.

– No, no – replicó ella con altivez.

Por primera vez desde que lo había visto, vio la sombra de una sonrisa en los labios del joven Lobo, antes de que él también se sentara a horcajadas sobre su caballo.

Acercándose en su caballo a ella, sacó la capucha de su abrigo para cubrirle el cabello y ocultarle el rostro.

– Un cabello tan blanco como el tuyo no es común. Mejor mantenlo oculto a menos que quieras que nos decapiten antes de salir de aquí.

Ella resoplo y tiró las pieles que cubrían al caballo.

– Pieles como éstas, no son comunes al sur del Cuello. No nos estamos escondiendo de ellos.

– Yo no soy un Targaryen – contestó – podría fingir ser cualquier persona – su sonrisa desapareció bajo su capucha mientras la tiraba hacia su cabeza.

Pronto estaba liderando el camino para salir de la ciudad con ellas justo detrás de él.

Sería un viaje largo y más si tenía que escuchar a sus doncellas quejarse de los vestidos que las restringen. Solo esperaba que se encargaran de los Dragones que cada una llevaba en una cesta unida a sus caballos. Y que Robb no averiguara sobre ellos en el corto plazo a pesar de las muchas veces que Grey Wind olfateaba éstas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era un jinete de caballo elegante, con una técnica muy diferente a la gente Dothraki pero mucho más similar a Ser Jorah. Extrañaba a su asesor, pero éste le dijo que confiaba en ella, que no sea de sangre caliente como su hermano, y ella estaría bien.

Le divertía ver indicios de su cabello rojizo bajo el sol. Robb parecía un chico que se había convertido en hombre de mala gana. Probablemente había sido un muchacho juguetón, que hubiera sido feliz renunciando a sus deberes como un hombre noble.

Al caer la noche habían encontrado una pequeña posada, un lugar donde solo Robb habló con el hombre a cargo y las mujeres que servían a los clientes.

Daenerys podía decir que el hombre había dicho una cruda broma sobre ellos, porque la veía a ella y sus doncellas con ojos hambrientos, como la mayoría de los hombre en el lugar, que afortunadamente, no eran muchos. No sabía lo que Robb había dicho a cambio, pero le entregó unas monedas.

– Sígueme – Robb habló tan pronto regresó.

Había pagado por dos habitaciones, una para ellos, y otra para sus doncellas.

Una vez dentro de la habitación, finalmente se quitó la capa con capucha, pero Robb simplemente se ajustó la ropa y toco su espada.

– ¿No vas a la cama? – preguntó, mientras buscaba su ropa, para luego desenredar su cabello, y trenzarlo antes de acostarse.

Robb tomó una silla y la coloco cerca a la puerta para sentarse – no puedo – Grey Wind se acurrucó a sus pies y dejó claro que harían guardia en la puerta.

No iba a pelear con él, porque estaban en peligro ambos gracias a ella, y si los rumores eran ciertos sobre su padre, y su sentido de justicia y derecho, peor.

Ella no entendía porque nadie podía meterse con el poder, o porque si Eddard Stark no confiaba en el juicio del usurpador, no había hecho algo al respecto antes, desde el interior. Pero la traición no era la manera como actuaban los Stark.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La mañana la recibió con los ojos de un Lobo Huaro despierto, situado cerca de la puerta y un Robb durmiendo incomodo sentado en una silla.

Se levantó para verlo dormir. Pestañas largas y gruesas abanicando sobre sus grandes mejillas, el pelo rebelde, el cuerpo tenso incluso en el sueño, y su mano tomando su espada para salvar su vida.

– Robb – susurró en voz baja para no asustarlo. Se inclinó sobre su hombro, más cerca de su oído y lo llamo por su nombre otra vez.

Se sentía cálido y olía, un suave aroma a sudor aferrado a su piel. No era del todo desagradable, no le molestaba tanto como podía serlo, y de hecho, era agradable.

Antes de pensar en ello, puso su mano suave sobre la que el utilizaba para sostener la espada, y arrastro la punta de su nariz sobre la barba que cubría su mejilla.

Se despertó y trato de sacar su espada por un segundo, hasta que la reconoció. Robb se quedó inmóvil cuando acarició su mejilla. Su olor y suavidad eran probablemente algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado. Probablemente se había acostado con doncellas en el norte, pero no damas, y mucho menos con alguien más experimentado, y aún menos, con alguien a quien habían enseñado las artes eróticas con los Dothraki.

Se sentó a horcajadas sobre su regazo y le soltó las manos, pero no se movió. Así que tomo la iniciativa y lo beso suavemente. Esto era para probar sus límites y el poder que pudiera tener sobre él. Pero esto no significaba que ella quería sentirse atraída por él.

Al principio no respondió, pero pronto sus labios le correspondieron y ella suspiró contra su voluntad, cuando sus manos se posaron sobre sus caderas, acariciandolas suavemente pero con firmeza sobre la gran barrera de su vestido. Había algo diferente en sus besos y contacto, él era más suave y lo hacía con paciencia, algo que Drogo no tuvo con ella.

Sus dedos se clavaron en la carne de su cintura y profundizó el beso. Enredó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y enterró los dedos en la maza de rizos rojizos de su cabello. Sus manos se deslizaron hacia abajo y trató de buscar el dobladillo de su vestido, pero antes de que pudiera deslizar sus palmas por los lados de sus muslos, se retiraron.

Sus manos abandonaron sus rodillas y retiró el rostro.

– Para – murmuró algo enojado – tenemos que salir pronto – la puso sobre sus pies mientras se levantaba con suavidad, pero el rechazo la enfureció – voy a decirles a tus doncellas que vengan – dijo antes de salir de la habitación con su Lobo siguiéndolo.

Dany apretó la mandíbula y se preguntó por primera vez, si Eddard Stark sabia exactamente lo que estaba habiendo cuando le ofreció casarse con Robb, y pensó que había sido engañada por el hombre, porque ciertamente su hijo no era lo que ella había estado esperado.

No sabía quién se volvería loco primero.


	2. Chapter 2: Inoportuno

******Los ****personajes ****no ****me ****pertenecen****, le ****pertenecen ****a George.****R. R****. Martin. La ****historia ****no ****me ****pertenece****, le ****pertenece ****a ****rainonmonday ****quien ****me ****dio ****permiso ****de ****traducir ****su ****fantastica ****historia****.**

**Cap2.- Inoportuno.**

La mujer era de indudable belleza, mucho más que la reina Cersei que supuestamente era una de las mujeres más bellas de los Siete Reinos. Sus ojos eran inquietantes, su cabello plateado le recordaba a la nieve bajo el sol, y su piel era tan pálida como la leche.

Robb no se quejaba de su belleza, no podía. También sabía que como el hijo de un hombre noble, legítimo heredero de Winterfell, tendría poco que decir acerca de con quien se casaría. Pero nunca esperó que su padre lo casaría con la única hija viva del Rey Loco.

Su padre creía que como niña, la Targaryen no podía ser culpada por las decisiones de su padre, ni las de su hermano. Pero todo el mundo pensaba, que como estaba en su naturaleza, la Targaryen lucharía para sentarse una vez más en el Trono de Hierro.

El señor de Winterfell no pensaba que Daenerys era débil de ninguna manera. Por el contrario, creía que tenía que ser observada y por eso le dio esa tarea al único hombre en el que podía confiar plenamente: su hijo.

Robb estaba orgulloso porque su padre lo hubiera elegido para la tarea, pero también muy triste ante la perspectiva de su futuro. Siempre había querido una familia como en la que él había nacido, pero sería difícil teniendo en cuenta el odio que debería estar sintiendo su actual esposa por él.

Contra todo lo que podían creer, él no la odiaba, no podía.

Por lo menos a caballo por el bosque le dio tiempo para pensar en lo que haría al llegar a su destino.

Mirando hacia atrás, Daenerys estaba con la cabeza en alto, mirando como la reina que no podía llegar a ser. Detrás de ella sus doncellas murmuraban en su lengua y luchaban con los vestidos que les habían dado, sus viejas ropas hubieran sido mal vistas, Robb soltó una carcajada al verlas. Cuando Daenerys lo noto, ella también miro hacia atrás y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

¿No podía sonreír más a menudo? Sonrisas como esa podían calentar su congelado corazón.

Estaban evitando el camino real apropósito, en caso de que alguien pudiera reconocer los rasgos característicos que Daenerys poseía. La sangre de Dragon era legendaria ahora, y sabiendo lo mucho que querían erradicarla, Robb temía que tendría que empuñar su espada contra un hombre desarmado.

Tenía que admitir que era una mujer valiente, no se había quejado ni una sola vez en todas las horas que habían pasado sobre los caballos, seria tal vez porque estaba acostumbrada, al ser la reina de una Khalasar.

Le molestaba mucho el no poder olvidar lo que había pasado en la mañana. Le afectaba a su mente y juicio el recordar como su cuerpo y labios se sentían contra los suyos. Sus curvas suaves y su carne caliente. Olía a flores silvestres y sabia a algo azucarado.

Esos pensamientos llenaban su mente, pero se alarmó al darse cuenta de la joven pareja que bajaba por el solitario camino. Si no hacía algo seguramente serian vistos y desde una distancia muy corta, lo suficiente como para dar una descripción detallada de ellos.

Refunfuñando entre dientes, maldiciendo su suerte, Robb desmonto del caballo y obligo a Daenerys a hacer lo mismo.

– ¿Qué es esto? – pregunto Daenerys con rabia, como si fuera su lacayo y la hubiera insultado.

La miro con fiereza – la gente en el camino, tenemos que ocultarnos – jalo a los caballos fuera del camino y tiro de su brazo para que pudiera seguirlo rápidamente.

– Para – dijo con los dientes apretados mientras el apresuraba sus pasos para atar a los caballos detrás de unos árboles que proporcionaban una cobertura suficiente – dije que basta – exclamo Daenerys y tiro de su brazo.

No por primera vez, al menos mientras estaba enojado, se sintió con un Lobo, gruñendo – yo soy tu marido – dijo como si eso significara algo, como si podría tener poder sobre ella gracias a la horrible boda.

– No hasta que me tomes en la cama – escupió de vuelta con veneno.

– ¿Prefieres tener la cabeza en una estaca? – la paciencia de Robb estaba llegando a sus límites. Era como si supiera que cuerdas jalar para hacerlo sentir inútil.

– ¿Es mejor que ser tratada como prisionera de niños?

No había tiempo para discutir, para finalmente mostrar la aversión mutua y el cómo fueron afectados por las circunstancias. No tenía tiempo para explicar sus razones, necesitaba que coopere, pero estaba furiosa, debido a su rechazo en la mañana o simplemente, el hecho de que había sido obligada a casarse con él, no lo sabía.

– Solo ocúltate – resoplo derrotado.

– No veo porque razón – respondió obstinada.

– ¿Te cuestionas todo?

– Yo no recibo ordenes – sus cejas se arquearon en un gesto desafiante. Dejaron de prestar atención cuando las doncellas caminaron delante de los caballos directo hacia la pareja.

– ¿Qué están haciendo? – dijo Robb entre dientes, dispuesto a perder su mente gracias a las obstinadas mujeres que lo acompañaban. Si tenía que arrastrarlas a un escondite.

Daenerys lo hizo callar y tiro de su brazo para que se esconda detrás de unos árboles y unos arbustos, que les permitiría ver detrás de unas ramas y hojas – silencio.

– ¿Así que yo si tengo que recibir órdenes? – sus cejas se arquearon con diversión y un poco de rabia.

Sonrió burlona – yo soy tu esposa – en ese momento sus cejas casi golpearon el nacimiento de su cabello – una mujer es más inteligente que un hombre, se sabe – añadió con humor y triunfo. Ella había ganado este pequeño juego suyo, tenía que admitirlo.

Mientras tanto en el camino, Irri, Jhiqui y Doreah distraían a la pareja. Bueno seducían al hombre, que parecía más que satisfecho con la atención recibida por parte de esas criaturas hermosas, pero la mujer, muy probablemente su esposa, parecía furiosa, por lo que rápidamente lo aparto de las tres risueñas mujeres Dothraki.

La pareja estaba demasiado enfrascada en sus problemas para notar el ataque de risa que tenían Daenerys y Robb.

– Más inteligentes ¿eh? – bromeó.

– Se sabe – respondió Dany, desempolvando su vestido para poder continuar con su viaje.

Dejó de preocuparse por el constante curioseo de Grey Wind y su fascinación por las cestas que llevaban las doncellas. Robb no tenía tiempo para investigar qué era lo que llamaba tanto la atención del Lobo Huargo, probablemente solo era el extraño olor de la tierra extranjera.

Los caballos galopaban por el bosque, pero su casa parecía estar tan lejos, Robb deseaba poder volar. De hecho acababan de pasar el Cuello y el frio era más perceptible ahora. Como la noche se acercaba sabía que tenían que encontrar un lugar para dormir.

En su caballo, Daenerys tembló pero trató de esconderlo bajo una máscara de indiferencia. Era casi risible.

Robb frenó su caballo para que se coloque a la misma altura que él. Cuando estuvo a su altura, tomó su abrigo de piel y lo coloco sobre sus hombros, sorprendiéndola cuando el peso cayó sobre ella.

– Pieles como estas no son comunes en el sur, pero muy bienvenidas en el norte – bromeo antes de señalar a sus sirvientas, cuyos dientes castañeaban, mantos como estos eran parte de su nueva vestimenta. Al parecer su madre había pensado en todo, como la mujer inteligente que era.

Tan pronto como encontró un lugar para resguardarse, no cometió el mismo error y esta vez monto guardia fuera de la habitación junto con Grey Wind.

Acaricio la cabeza del animal con fuerza y afecto, se preguntó nuevamente si podía hacer el papel de Lord de Winterfell mientras se preocupaba de una mujer que era más peligrosa que su Lobo.

¿Alguna vez sería capaz de dormir de nuevo, sabiendo que quería su cabeza en una estaca?

– ¿Tienes miedo de mí, Lobo? – preguntó Daenerys la última mañana de su viaje, mientras atravesaban la espesura del bosque.

Estaban en sus tierras ahora, pero eso no significaba que no había ningún peligro por ahí. Por lo que sabía, los traidores podían estar en cualquier parte, había aprendido a no confiar tan fácilmente desde el día en que su hermano había sido el blanco de un asesino por segunda vez.

– No – respondió, y estaba siendo honesto. No tenía miedo de ella, sino de lo que podía decirle, de lo que podía hacer con el – ¿tú me temes?

– Por supuesto que no. Soy un Dragon. Fuego y sangre ¿Por qué tendría miedo de un Lobo de invierno?

– Debido a que el viento de invierno sopla las llamas y congela la sangre, junto con el aullido de un Lobo a la distancia – la miro con seriedad, y no estaba seguro de lo que vio en sus ojos, pero parecía menos reina y más una niña – se acerca el invierno.

Fue el primer argumento en el que tuvo la última palabra.

Tal como había planeado, llegaron a Winterfell en la oscuridad de la noche. Quería pasar desapercibido, buscando refugio bajo las sombras de la noche.

Los guardias lo reconocieron de inmediato, no hicieron preguntas y Robb estaba agradecido de ello. No estaba de humor para responder preguntas de nadie. Pero, por supuesto, la suerte no lo acompañó, y no mucho después de su llegada y mientras los sirvientes aun los estaban ayudando con sus bolsas y pertenencias, llego Theon.

Robb puso los ojos antes de que su amigo pudiera abrir la boca.

– Llévala a mis aposentos – murmuro Robb a una criadas que pasaban, una de las que podía recordar desde bebe, siempre fiel a los Stark. La mujer asintió secamente y se acercó a Daenerys.

Robb no se molestaría en seguir cada uno de los pasos que su mujer daba, ahora que estaban dentro de Great Keep. Estaba a salvo detrás de esas paredes, o tan a salvo como el, por lo menos.

Robb se apresuró a entrar al castillo, y después de unos segundos oyó los pasos familiares de que alguien lo seguía.

– ¿Así que ella es la última de los Targaryen viva? – Theon hablo con una voz llena de diversión y travesura – ¿es tu prisionera? ¿Vas a mantenerla? ¿El rey la envió como un regalo para que pudieras hacerle lo que quisieras?

El tono en esa última pregunta obligo a Robb a darse la vuelta bruscamente. Miró a Theon con desdén que no duro mucho. Estaba cansado y tenía la cabeza llena de preguntas sin respuesta.

– Es mi esposa – le espeto simplemente, los ojos de Theon se ampliaron.

– Así que es para que hagas lo que quieras – dijo Theon siguiéndolo una vez más cuando Robb empezó su camino a las cámaras de Bran – pensé que era la reina de unos salvajes ahora. Ya sabes lo que decían, que la Targaryen quería reinar algo y había encontrado su lugar. Algún Lord caballo era su Rey – una risa cruel salió de los labios de Theon.

Los puños de Robb se apretaron, sintiendo el enojo propagarse por su interior. Hizo caso omiso de las palabras y la repugnante sensación en la boca del estómago.

– ¿Al menos le mostraste que la podías montar mejor que un salvaje?

Eso quebró el poco control que le quedaba. No había dormido bien en semanas, había cabalgado la mayor parte del tiempo, su vida había dado un giro completamente, su madre, su padre y sus hermanas estaban en peligro. No planeaba pedir disculpas por tomar a Theon por el cuello y empujarlo contra la pared.

– Ella es mi esposa – gruño – por mucho que te divierta, esto no es una broma. Un día ella será la señora de Winterfell, respétala como tal.

Los grandes ojos de Theon no mostraban ningún miedo, más bien mostraban cierto disgusto por las palabras de Robb.

La gente decía que los Stark eran tontos por mantener su honor. ¿De qué valía el honor en tiempos de guerra?

– Eres como mi hermano – pronuncio Robb mientras soltaba suavemente a Theon – ¿está mal por mi parte pedir tan poco? Solo tengo que mantenerla a salvo y escondida el mayor tiempo posible, son órdenes de mi padre.

Ambos sabían cuan valiosa era la opinión de Eddard Stark para Theon, y como respondiendo a los sentimientos de hermandad de Robb habló – me asegurare de que nadie abra la boca – prometió solemnemente y observo a Robb entrar en las cámaras de Bran.

Era una carga pesada él ser leal a quienes se amaba.

Después de comprobar a sus hermanos menores, asegurándose que Bran este tan cómodo como podía, teniendo en cuenta su estado actual, y Rickon era al menos el mismo alborotador que conocía, Robb se dio cuenta que se había convertido en un hombre de la noche a la mañana, sin una advertencia.

Entrando en su habitación, casi había olvidado que ya no era el único dueño.

Daenerys estaba de pie delante de la chimenea, usando solo un camisón y su cabello platinado caía en cascada por su espalda. Parecía una visión.

– Pensé que no compartirías habitación conmigo – dijo ella cuando cerró la puerta detrás de suyo.

– Eres mi esposa – respondió simplemente, antes de mirarla a los ojos – de acuerdo contigo no, pero tenemos que fingir.

– Tienes que observarme, como un guardián.

– Tal vez – respondió, sentándose en el borde de la cama y tirando de sus botas.

– Tú no eres mi dueño.

– No lo soy.

Parecía sorprendida con su respuesta, la mirada le convenía.

– Estoy cansado – exhalo – lo que piensas que siento por ti esta probablemente erróneo. Yo no te odio, ni te tengo miedo, no estoy molesto por el matrimonio. Estoy cansado porque mi mundo cambio en cuestión de semanas.

Daenerys se acercó lentamente, como si fuera un animal herido que se asusta fácilmente. Se colocó entre sus piernas y enterró sus manos en su pelo, para que la mirara a los ojos.

Sus dedos acariciaban el cuero cabelludo con dulzura, era como si lo hipnotizara.

– Eres un criatura tan extraña, Lobo – susurro – tan diferente a la mayoría de los hombres. Honesto hasta un punto al que no deberías.

– ¿No quieres que te hable con la verdad? – su voz estaba llena de sueño.

Ella se rio – solo a mi ¿Mentirías si te lo pidiera?

– No.

– Pero lo haces para tu padre.

– Para mi familia.

– Yo también soy tu familia ahora.

Suspiro – tal vez algún día.

Ella se rio – tan honesto, tan ingenuo.

Sus manos llegaron a su cara y la atrajo hacia el para que sus labios se posaran ligeramente contra su frente – tan amarga, tan fría, no vas a sobrevivir en el norte sin esperanza.


	3. Capítulo 3: Calor

**********Los ****personajes ****no ****me ****pertenecen****, le ****pertenecen ****a George.****R. R****. Martin. La ****historia ****no ****me ****pertenece****, le ****pertenece ****a ****rainonmonday ****quien ****me ****dio ****permiso ****de ****traducir ****su ****fantastica ****historia****.**

**Cap3.- Calor.**

Las mañanas en el Norte no eran tan brillantes y soleadas como lo eran en Essos. Eran frías y grises, o al menos esa primera maña lo era.

Daenerys siempre había disfrutado de los climas cálidos porque ella provenía del fuego. El calor extremo del desierto nunca le molesto, pero ahora por primera vez se dio cuenta de la diferencia entre su cama caliente y el aire frio de la habitación. En realidad no era demasiado frio pero de alguna manera su cama se sentía tan cómoda.

Suspirando se acercó más a la fuente de calor, pero cuando su brazo se apretó contra un cuerpo su espalda se puso rígida. Pronto se acordó de que no estaba sola en su cama y que el cuerpo duro y el pecho cubierto de una capa leve de cabello, pertenecía a su nuevo marido.

Sus ojos violetas se abrieron tímidamente para satisfacer la figura de Robb Stark durmiendo plácidamente, debajo de las mantas podía sentir sus piernas enredadas.

Probablemente había estado tan cansado que ni siquiera su necesidad de calor era capaz de despertarlo. Robb no era capaz de preocuparse por el hecho de que lo estaba utilizando para calentarse. Desde luego no podía entender como si la habitación estaba tan fría, él era feliz durmiendo bajo las pieles.

Aprovecho el tiempo para estudiarlo. Era un hombre joven y guapo, no de la forma dura de Drogo, tampoco la clásica de Viserys. Él era diferente a todos los demás en todos los sentidos, la intrigaba, porque si él era el único de su tipo y ella la última de su especie ¿significaba que estaban destinados a acompañarse uno al otro?

Se movió haciéndola retirarse alejándose de él.

Sus acciones la estaban conduciendo a territorios peligrosos. No tenía ningún deseo de ser una esposa obediente y tener a sus hijos, no quería aprender a amar como lo había hecho con Drogo. Quería que la ame y la desee hasta hacer cualquier cosa por complacerla.

Cambiando de lado, dándole la espalda, Dany se aferró a la almohada y se preocupó porque fracasaran sus planes. Y esta vez estaba sola, no es que hubiera sido muy diferente antes, pero se sentía mejor cuando Ser Jorah y Rakharo estaban cerca.

Ni una sola vez antes había tenido que acostumbrarse a la comodidad, pero tenía que admitir que el contacto amoroso, el sonido relajante de otra persona respirando se sentía perfecto. Nunca había tenido una familia, el Khalasar no había sido de los que se cuidan como una ¿era eso lo que Robb hizo diferente?

Sintió la cama moviéndose bajo ella, mientras se deslizaban fuera. Al parecer solo había creído que estaba dormido.

– ¿Daenerys? – llamo en voz baja, mientras lo hacía Grey Wind se sentó frente a ella mirándola a los ojos en silencio.

Le divertía ver al Lobo Huargo inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado cómo si preguntara por qué se estaba escondiendo.

Al igual que sus Dragones, los Huargos eran los Stark. Otros podían tener miedo de un animal tan feroz, que mostraba sus dientes a los que amenazaban la seguridad de su manada, pero ella sabía que solo estaba protegiendo a Robb, como sus Dragones hacían con ella, a pesar de que aún eran muy jóvenes para hacer el suficiente daño.

– No tengo hambre – murmuro cuando Robb volvió a llamarla.

– Tonterías – respondió trasladándose hasta quedar en su línea de visión – no has tenido una comida decente en días – se agacho frente a ella junto a Grey Wind y llevo su mano hasta su frente – ¿estas enferma? – Frunció el ceño con preocupación - ¿quieres que llame al maestre Lewin?

Frunció el ceño y le dio una palmada a su mano – estoy bien, solo… no tengo ganas de salir de la cama todavía, envía a una de las criadas con algo de comida y voy a estar perfecto.

Una esquina de su boca se curvo hacia arriba, eso la enfureció no quería verse como si fuera alguna broma para él. No la veía como a una reina, ni la temía, solo la veía como una mujer, como su esposa. Lo curioso era que la figura retorcida del hijo de uno de los hombres que se había revelado contra su padre no estaba. No pudo encontrar esa razón para odiarlo con todo su ser.

– ¿no quieres unirte a tu marido? Quería presentarte a mi familia.

Se hundió más profundamente bajo las pieles – no estoy de humor.

Él se rio. El sonido sorprendió a Grey Wind haciendo que sus orejas caigan.

– Eres una niña, un niña mimada, mi reina – bromeo, pronto se encontró con la furia en sus ojos – vamos únete a mí – le tendió una mano – si tienes frio puedes volver aquí después de un baño caliente.

– Me gustabas más cuando no estabas tan alegre como ahora – respondió, mirando su mano con cautela. Sabía que no podía ocultarse en sus aposentos por siempre, especialmente no, si no quería verse asustada frente a los Stark y los norteños.

La forma en que sus labios se curvaban para sonreír era la más cálida que había visto en cualquier persona. No es que había visto sonreír a mucha gente, por lo menos no con honestidad. Y comparándolo con otros, la única otra persona que le sonrio de esa forma era Ser Jorah, quizás Ser Willen Darry pero había sido demasiado joven para recordarlo y Drogo una o dos veces desde que se había enterado que llevaba a su hijo.

– si las cosas continúan como lo han hecho hasta ahora, es probable que me veas en un mal estado de ánimo más a menudo.

Ella quería decirle que su mal humor era nada comparado con el de Drogo o el de Viserys.

En ese momento oyó un golpe en la puerta.

Robb y Grey Wind levantaron la cabeza. Pronto estuvieron abriéndola y revelando a un niño, un niño que se parecía a Robb.

– Rickon – saludo Robb fraternalmente, el chico frente a él parecía avergonzado pero feliz – me reuniré contigo en el salón en un momento.

– ¿quién es ella? – pregunto Rickon señalando abiertamente a Daenerys que veía la escena desde la cama.

Dany tenía los ojos muy abiertos. Ella era la menor de sus hermanos y nunca necesito cuidar de Viserys, él no lo habría permitido tampoco. Fue difícil para ella entender la relación entre Robb y Rickon y porque el chico parecía tan contento de ver a su hermano. Ella no había estado demasiado feliz cuando Viserys lo era todo, ya que por lo general estaba planeando el cómo sentarse en el Trono de Hierro.

Robb se quedó en silencio viéndola, esperando que vendría en su ayuda cuando fallo en hacer las cosas simples para un niño. Una explicación de un matrimonio por conveniencia, solo para jugar el juego de la política y mantenerla a salvo, pero no había que dejarse engañar, sabía que también era parte del plan de Eddard en caso de que algo hubiera fallado, ella no sabía demasiado.

– Mi esposa – murmuro Robb simplemente.

– ¿tu esposa?

– igual a madre y padre. Ella es mi esposa – dijo Robb.

El niño pequeño no dijo nada, solo miro confundido, con el ceño fruncido y las manos firmemente aferradas al Lobo Huargo negro más grande que su dueño. Robb había compartido con renuencia la historia de cómo habían encontrado a sus mascotas, la camada de Lobos Huargos que fueron entregados a cada uno de los hermanos, un Lobo para cada Stark.

Por último para decidir qué hacer, Rickon camino más dentro de la habitación – hola.

Daenerys sonrio en contra de su mejor juicio. Una y otra vez se había dicho a si misma a no simpatizar con el enemigo, no encariñarse con ellos. Rickon podría ser un niño, pero ella era un bebe cuando su familia fue asesinada, nadie tuvo piedad de ella.

- Frases - murmuro.

– Este es Shaggydog – introdujo a su Lobo Huargo mientras Daenerys sonreía más ampliamente.

– soy Daenerys Sturnborn – decidió no dar su nombre porque dudaba un muchacho tan joven podía entender que ella no era uno de los Targaryen de los que hablaban las historias, sabia no entendería la diferencia y que no estaba en Winterfell para crear conflicto entre los Stark que aún estaban allí.

– ¿Dany? – salto en la cama, y ella se rio de su actitud espontanea.

A ella le hubiera gustado ser tan despreocupada cuando era joven, pero siempre estuvo escapando del peligro y eso era una espina clavada en su corazón.

– ¿comerás el desayuno con nosotros?

– Yo – empezó, luego vio la sonrisa en los labios de Robb ¿Qué estaban haciendo los Stark con ella? ¿Qué estaba pasándole que no podía mantener la cabeza fría y tomar decisiones para que pudiera seguir su plan? – sí, solo necesito unos minutos para prepararme.

– podemos visitar a Bran después. Le gustan las historias ¿conoces alguna?

Sacudiendo la cabeza, se dio cuenta de que tal vez no sería capaz de ejecutar sus planes de manera rápida o fácil. Sería necesario el tiempo para ganarse a la familia y para acostumbrarse y sumirse en una rutina. Tenían que confiar en ella y entonces actuaria, se revelaría contra el usurpador y recuperaría el trono.

– Ella sabe historias sobre Dragones – dijo Robb entes de cargar al niño – pero no las compartirá contigo sino la dejas sola para que pueda vestirse, vamos muchacho.

Eso le recordaba, tenía que ver a sus hijos, tendría que ser muy reservada y cuidadosa.

– Robb necesito a mis criadas, ¡Robb! – grito pero solo podía oír a los dos hermanos reír por el pasillo.

Dany gruño con frustración, pero por suerte para ella Irri, Jhiqui y Doreah aparecieron pronto, cada una llevando una canasta. Sus Dragones eran cada vez más grandes y estaba orgullosa de ello.

– cierren la puerta.

Nevaba ligeramente en Winterfell. Dany nunca había visto una escena como esa, los copos de nieve bailaban en el viento y caían con gracia sobre un manto blanco que cubría el suelo. Por supuesto al otro lado del barrio parecía horrible, pero decidió centrarse en su belleza.

– ¿estas cansada? – una profunda voz con acento espeso la llamo.

Robb estaba a su lado vestido mucho más ligero que ella. Ella se estaba congelando y él parecía estar en su elemento.

– ¿de qué? De los sirvientes viéndome como si fuera una serpiente a punto de atacar.

Suspiro – pido disculpas si te sentiste mal recibida. Pero estaba hablando de Bran.

Ella le sonrio. Era extraño que un hombre pudiera ser tan amable con su enemigo natural. O tal vez él no la veía así, tal vez él no había sido educado para odiarla, y Eddard y Catelyn Stark eran tan honorables como parecían.

– es ciertamente curioso pero muy valiente y fuerte. No puedo imaginar cómo se debe sentir el no poder jugar con otros niños – envolvió su capa un poco más alrededor de ella y respiro el aire frio y fresco – si alguien le hubiera hecho algo así a mi hermano buscaría venganza.

El la miro fijamente, sorprendido.

– Él dijo que nunca se cae – explico – si nunca lo hace, fue empujado.

Robb siguió viéndola, Dany se dio cuenta de que había algo allí, no solo la sospecha natural sino la prueba de que, lo que había dicho había pasado. Era algo que Robb no quería discutir por lo que opto por cambiar de tema, por ahora, ya habría tiempo para preguntas y largas conversaciones, cuando confiara completamente en ella, de manera abierta.

– nunca he tenido la oportunidad de contar las historias que Viserys me dijo. Los Dothraki no se preocupan por ello como puedes imaginar – dijo Dany con una media sonrisa – fue agradable, incluso si tu hermano hace demasiadas preguntas.

Robb se rio entre dientes – mi hermana Arya hubiera preguntado más, te gustaría y tú le gustarías. Le gusta pelear contra los chicos y cree que las mujeres son mejores que los hombres.

– una chica inteligente.

Ambos rieron.

Por unos momentos mantuvieron un agradable silencio. Ella nunca disfruto la compañía de alguien, tal vez solo Ser Jorah y era solo para aconsejarle en sus decisiones o cuidar de ella.

De repente sintió como tiraban de su mano, se regresó hacia Robb, viendo la sonrisa pícara en sus labios – ven.

– ¿Qué? – sus ojos se agrandaron cuando la jalaron.

– ¿no has visto la nieve antes cierto?

– no.

– entonces sígueme.

Sus pasos eran amortiguados por la fina capa de nieve, al menos delegada en la opinión de los norteños, sintió su risa subir por su garganta cuando Robb coloco un puñado de nieve en sus manos, sentía los copos de nieve cayendo sobre su cabeza y se aferraban a sus pestañas, su nariz y mejillas se congelaban y la nieve en sus manos se derretía entre sus dedos.

Pero ella estaba atenta, tímidamente en Robb, viendo como su pelo recogía más copos gracias a sus rebeldes rizos. Sintió como algo se estrelló contra su espalda.

– ¡Rickon! – regaño Robb con prontitud, medio riendo mientras intentaba disculparse con ella.

– Yo también quiero jugar – protesto Rickon, probablemente molesto por no ser invitado a este supuesto juego, sobre todo ahora que sus hermanos eran incapaces de jugar con él.

– No estamos jugando – explico Robb, pronto Danny comprendió que había sido golpeada con un puñado de nieve.

– Podemos jugar – dijo ella rápidamente pensando que tal vez podría fingir que era una niña, y finalmente tenía amigos con los que jugar – solo muéstrame como.

– No quieres jugar – respondió Robb sonriendo.

– lo hago, no tenemos nada más que hacer o donde estar.

– está bien, vamos a jugar.

Rickon parecía más contento con esta noticia y pronto salió corriendo, recogiendo nieve con sus manos y formando bolas que lanzo a Robb y Daenerys. Robb parecía estarla protegiendo, cubriéndola y mostrando su forma de lanzar. Todo iba bien hasta que golpeo a su esposo con una bola de nieve particularmente grande en la cabeza.

Ella abrió la boca un poco sorprendida, pero Rickon se echó a reír alegremente al ver la expresión de Robb.

No había ninguna razón pero decidió correr junto a Rickon y Robb pronto los estaba siguiendo.

Era diferente a su infancia y deseo haber tenido una como esta, con hermanos y hermanas con los cuales reír y jugar.

Pero mientras jugaban y corrían llego Theon con un aspecto sombrío y furioso.

– Robb – dijo en voz alta y con firmeza, la suficiente como para acabar con el buen humor de Robb – el diablillo está aquí.

Daenerys vio la furia de Robb por primera vez. La juventud en el rostro de Rickon desapareció mostrando también ira. Los Lobos Huargos siguiéndolos parecían tan determinados como sus dueños.

– Llévala a nuestras cámaras – Dany estaba a punto de protestar, pero Robb se dio la vuelta y apretó la mandíbula – él no puede saber que estas aquí.

Estaba en lo cierto, eso significaba darles poder a los Lannister y era lo último que querían.


	4. Chapter 4: Noche sin luna

**************Los ****personajes ****no ****me ****pertenecen****, le ****pertenecen ****a George. ****R. R****. Martin. La ****historia ****no ****me ****pertenece****, le ****pertenece ****a ****rainonmonday ****quien ****me ****dio ****permiso ****de ****traducir ****su ****fantastica ****historia****.**

**Cap4.- Noche sin luna.**

Como el señor de Winterfell, Robb se sentía completamente perdido. Siempre había sabido que un día tomaría ese lugar, por supuesto, pero su padre aún era fuerte y nunca había considerado la opción de tomar el puesto de mano del rey.

Y ahora mientras deambulaba por los pasillos de Great Keep's, cuidando de sus responsabilidades con su pueblo y familia, esperaba estar haciendo orgulloso a su padre, porque no estaba seguro de cómo hacer frente a sus nuevas funciones. Apenas había sabido hacer frente a Tyrion Lannister cuando llegó y menos cuando llegó ofreciendo ayuda para su hermano.

Se suponía que iba a odiarlo, ¿no? De acuerdo con lo que sabía, que era mucho, los Lannister habían estado involucrados con el accidente de su hermano. ¿Podría ser que el diablillo se sentía culpable por ello? Tal vez esa fue la razón por la que había traído un presente, o tal vez estaba diciendo la verdad y tenía una fascinación por todas las cosas rotas.

Grey Wind camina a su lado como su mejor aliado. Él había estado amenazando al intruso junto con sus hermanos en el centro de la sala, justo donde podía ver al mitad-hombre temblando pero disfrazando su miedo con frases inteligentes que solo sirvieron para molestarlo más. No tenía derecho a insultar, sus costumbres y cálidas bienvenidas estaban reservadas para amigos, no para los gustos de él y su familia.

Si hubiera sido un niño, él hubiera tenido lugar al lado de su padre, porque él tenía la sabiduría y la fuerza, algo que sentía nunca ganaría.

Por lo menos había logrado mantener oculto el secreto más grande que tenia de momento, incluso si ella estaba furiosa por ello.

La noche era más fría de lo normal y sabía que era porque el verano tocaba a su fin. Pronto tendrían que soportar el hambre y racionar el alimento, pero no podía verse a sí mismo pasando por eso. El, al igual que sus hermanos, fue un niño de verano, que no tenía memorias del invierno pasado.

Al llegar a sus aposentos, le hizo una seña al guardia en el exterior para dejarlo entrar. Y como el sospechaba, dentro su esposa estaba dando vueltas como un animal enjaulado, nervioso y furioso.

Fue Grey Wind quien hizo un sonido que llamo su atención, tal vez porque al igual que él, podía oler en el aire como si algo hubiera sido quemado.

Daenerys lo miro llena de rabia, pero pronto sus ojos se volvieron suaves, sabía que no se parecía al mismo de siempre – ¿Qué paso?

– Nada – respondio secamente.

– Estas en un humor de perros – dijo en voz baja, y era evidente ¿Qué esperaba?

Pensé que te gustaba más mi mal humor – espeto de espaldas. Pero tan pronto como lo hizo sintió una punzada de culpabilidad. Ni era su culpa lo que le estaba sucediendo a su familia, era apenas un bebe cuando todo comenzó. Ella había perdido a toda su familia y aquí estaba el de mal humor cuando aún tenía a sus hermanos y hermanas, a sus padres y amigos.

Se puso delante de él, con su piel pálida, Lady campanilla de invierno, había dicho los niños alrededor del castillo, y le sentaba, pensó Robb. No estaba seguro de que a ella le gustara el apodo, sin embargo. Ella no parecía ser aficionado a los norteños después de todo.

Su cabeza se hundió, pero sus ojos azules la buscaron.

¿Era lo que sintió por Tyrion Lannister cuando puso un pie en su casa, lo mismo que ella sentía por él? Ese odio que no podía explicar, a sabiendas que los que son como el habían herido a su familia. Tal vez el hombre mismo no había hecho nada, pero por sus venas corría la misma sangre.

– No mucho – balbuceo.

Una sonrisa terca se formó en sus labios.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, en el que encontró su lugar en una vieja silla donde su madre solía sentarse durante toda la noche cuando estaba enfermo, por fin se atrevió a preguntar – ¿me odias?

Ella pareció sorprendida por la pregunta, y estaba incomoda con el extremo amor que Grey Wind tenía para ella, estaba siempre cerca, y luego se extendía a sus pies, ese lobo tenía un deseo de muerte.

– lo dije, y lo dije en serio porque yo no te odio. Ni siquiera estabas viva durante la mayor parte de la rebelión del Rey Robert – hablaba y ella se tensó visiblemente por el título que no merecía a su parecer – lo siento – murmuro muy incómodo aferrándose al borde de las mantas.

– antes de venir aquí, pensé que debería. Había escuchado las historias de la forma en que asesinaron brutalmente a mi familia – Daenerys suspiro y sus ojos violetas se encontraron con los suyos azules – traición, ofensa, el usurpador no solo tomó el trono sino todo.

– fue el matarreyes. Jamie Lannister asesinó a tu padre.

– ¿los mismos Lannister que culpas por dejar lisiado a tu hermano? – preguntó con la misma voz, como si estuviera hecha de hielo y este no le afectara en lo más mínimo. Se preguntó si años de carecer de una madre amorosa podían congelar el corazón de una persona ya que aunque ellos habían crecido en el norte no podían ocultar el calor en su interior.

– Si – respondio simplemente.

– quiero su cabeza en una lanza – confeso y busco a Grey Wind, acariciando su gruesa piel – quiero venganza y quiero que sufran tanto como yo lo hice ¿debo ocultar eso?

– es lo justo.

– tu padre me trajo de vuelta, mientras su Rey me quiere muerta ¿crees que no lo sé?

Robb se puso de pie, alto pero humilde. Su mirada lo siguió.

– yo no te odio Robb. Pero no sé si algún día lo hare – se levantó y se acercó a él.

Se preguntó desde el día en que se habían visto por primera vez, en su boda, era tan suave como parecía porque la única vez que se había besado, que se había tocado, no fue suficiente para aprenderlo. El mismo se había abstenido de hacer nada porque tenía miedo de fracasar con su padre y olvidar su misión, todo porque no podía mantener la cabeza clara.

Esa primera noche, su cabello olía a sal de mar y su piel como si hubiera sido besada por la luz solar. Ella era inquietante.

– no sé si algún día tendré que odiarte porque me traiciones ¿y me entregare a mis enemigos, porque te voy a comprar el reino y no voy a ser capaz de culparte porque es un riesgo que tomé cuando acepte la oferta de tu padre?

– Eres mi esposa – balbuceo – estamos vinculados de por vida.

Ella le sonrio – no entiendo cómo me puedes ver como una mujer cuando no me has tomado en una cama. Desde luego no sé porque eres tan leal conmigo cuando no has conseguido nada a cambio – su mano ahueco el lado de su cara, su barba espesa después de días sin el afeitado correcto.

La forma en que sus dedos rozaron su piel lo consoló de una manera en la que lo necesitaba, en una manera en que nadie podría haberlo hecho en ese momento porque tenía que fingir ser fuerte y un verdadero Señor. No podía confiar sus temores a Theon porque él se burlaría y el mestre Lewin le diría que ese es su lugar y no tenía nada que temer. Perdió a Jon también.

Ella se estremeció y se obligó a apartar su mano. Sus ropas eran demasiado finas para este clima.

Frunció el ceño cuando miro su vestido y vio el borde del mismo quemado – ¿qué le paso a tu vestido? – pregunto Robb, ella miro hacia abajo en el punto marrón en su vestido de color rosa pálido.

– yo, me acerque mucho a la fogata y queme el borde del vestido – respondio con nerviosismo y evito sus ojos.

– necesitas algunas prendas más abrigadas, te traeré algunas pieles y ropa más apropiada.

– Robb no me gusta el gris – dijo Dany y Grey Wind hizo un pequeño sonido quejumbroso. Ambos compartieron una sonrisa y luego se rieron un poco.

– lo heriste.

– Estoy segura que va a vivir. Además yo podría hacer una excepción con él y su gris.

Robb asintió – voy a buscar una costurera mañana. Estoy seguro de que encontraremos algo que no sea gris en telas también.

Daenerys envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo más fuerte y luego asintió con la cabeza. Esta helada, pero no estaba dispuesta a admitirlo ante él. Y como en todo lo que hace, Robb simplemente siguió su instinto y la abrazo por los hombros abrigándola mientras la envolvía, para protegerla como sentía que era su deber. Pero cuando lo hizo él se acercó a ella y esta vez fue el quien planto sus labios firmemente sobre los de ella porque era demasiado tentadora y no era más que un hombre. Apenas un hombre.

La abrazó con fuerza y tomó un sorbo de sus labios como si estuviera bebiendo el vino más dulce de todo el reino. Sus manos salieron un poco por debajo de su capa para abrazarla posesivamente por la cintura, aprendiendo la curvatura de sus caderas. Se sentía mareado cuando ella jadeo en busca de aire, pero no podía dejarla, recorrió su mandíbula y su cuello con sus labios.

– Robb – susurro y sus dedos se clavaron en sus hombros.

– eres mi esposa – gruño mientras ella acunaba su rostro para besarlo nuevamente, sin decir palabras haciéndole saber que ella _era_ su esposa y le estaba dando su permiso porque ningún hombre se lo había pedido antes que él.

Era una noche muy fría en Winterfell, pero estaban a buen recaudo en sus alcobas. Era una noche sin luna, afuera esta nublado y oscuro, pero Robb poseía un brillo que esta no tenia, con la piel de Daenerys contra la suya, con sus cálidos toques y besos.

– Tu eres mi marido, Lobo – dijo en voz baja pasando sus dedos a través de su nido desordenado de pelo – _mío_.

El no dijo nada y solo beso su hombro desnudo antes de acostarse a su lado.

No quería pensar en el significado de sus palabras, de pertenecer a alguien, porque temía que eso significara que el haría cualquier cosa por ella, un lobo salvaje que protege a su compañera.

Robb se despertó con besos que regaban su pecho y hombros. Quería reír como un niño que acababa de descubrir la maravilla del cuerpo de una mujer. Una sonrisa de placer fue tallada en su cara con el recibimiento de la maña de Daenerys.

– ¿Qué te pasa? – pidió y frunció el ceño mientras se sentaba en canclillas, no se quejaba del frio a pesar de su desnudes – un día me odias y ahora me bañas en afecto ¿Quién entiende a una mujer como tú? ¿Es como lo hacen los Dothraki?

Lo golpeo en el pecho – me gustas más de mal humor.

– tu insolencia me llevara a un mal estado de ánimo.

– ¿insolencia? ¿Qué soy, tu siervo?

– ¿qué quieres ser, mi igual? – bromeo, pero inclino la cabeza hacia un lado, teniendo en cuenta el pensamiento.

– Quiero ser tu reina – admitió – quiero que te arrodilles delante de mí porque me debes adorar.

Y eso era a lo que le tenía miedo de que el haría si no pensaba antes de actuar a su alrededor. Él no era lo suficientemente cuidadoso y dudaba que su padre y su madre estarían encantados si se enteraban de lo que estaba pasando entre ellos.

– si tú eres mi reina, entonces seré un rey.

– tienes que aprender a comportarte como un rey. Demanda, no pidas permiso y toma lo que es tuyo como un conquistador – envolvió una bata delgada alrededor de ella, y gracias a la luz de la mañana poco tenía que dejar a la imaginación, no es que él tenía mucho que imaginar después de la noche anterior.

– ¿fuiste mi primera conquista? – bromeo y su ceja se levantó.

– dudo que yo fuera tu primera conquista Lobo. No parecías una virgen ruborizada para mi ¿estoy equivocada?

Una carcajada nació de su pecho. De hecho él se había acostado con unas cuantas chicas antes que ella, todo por el bien de no ser la virgen sonrojada que ella esperaba. Theon había sido el que los había instado a él y Jon a perseguir a las chicas y les había contado historias picantes propias para animarles a tomar a alguna.

– ¿estas celosa?

– No – sonrio por encima del hombro mientras se paraba en frente de la fogata – debido a que los Lobos son leales y tú eres el líder de tu manada. Tú no te atreverías a traicionarme o a tu familia ¿verdad?

¿Se suponía que debía tener miedo de que ella lo conociera tan bien en un par de días? ¿Era tan fácil de leer?

– Tus dientes se están mostrando Dragón – bromeo y ella hizo un ruido que le hizo saber que no apreciaba el apodo – ¿estás a punto de hundir tus garras en mí? ¿Te soy tan preciado?

– Querrás decir nada – escupió, y por un segundo sonaba más enseria de lo que jamás había oído. Su estómago se removió dándose cuenta de que debía haber estado en lo cierto y nunca debería haber confiado en ella. Había sido débil.

– solo un Lobo.

Pero entonces ella frunció el ceño como si hubiera estado confundida – y eres lo único que tengo – murmuro en voz baja – la única cosa.

Sus ojos estaban abiertos y honestos y sintió pena por ella porque probablemente pensaba asi. Y se preguntó porque Robert Baratheon la temía tanto cuando era una niña que no poseía nada, quería construir un imperio de las cenizas de su familia.

Se sentó en la cama – eres mía, Dragón.

– y tú eres mío Lobo.

Se quedaron allí, pensando en las palabras del otro. Era triste el no saber si decía la verdad, pero él sabía que ella dudaba de él también.

Fue en ese momento que escucharon los ruidos fuera de sus aposentos, un escándalo sin razón.

– Ocúltate – ordeno Robb y Dany le frunció el ceño – Ocúltate – repitió y tomo su espada.

Fue solo en calzones y era obvio que no se veía intimidante en absoluto, sino fuera porque llevaba un arma.

Ella siguió mirándolo hasta que un frenético golpeteo en su puerta lo llevo a abrirla, solo para encontrar a Irri con aspecto pálido y asustado – Khaleesi – pronuncio mirando a Dany – lo siento, pero se escapó y no lo pude detener.

– ¿el? – Robb pregunto en voz alta, pero su esposa ya se estaba vistiendo, y corriendo para salir de la habitación. La agarro por el brazo y frunció el ceño – explícate.

– No puedo – susurro – tengo que encontrarlo antes de que lastime o queme… algo.

– ¿quemar? ¿De que estas hablando?

Ella suspiro y lo miro con miedo, como si pudiera lastimarla – mis Dragones. Uno de ellos, Drogon, se escapó.

Me demore un poco pero aquí está el capítulo cuatro, la verdad traducir es más complicado de lo que parece hay algunas oraciones que en español no tienen sentido y me toca pensar en cómo colocarlas correctamente para que coincidan con la trama y que tengan sentido claro, espero poder traer el siguiente capítulo con mayor velocidad, pero no prometo nada ya que yo también estoy escribiendo mis propias historias y mis estudios también lo complican un poco, como sea nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.


End file.
